


Unfair

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fighting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Planet Namek, Super Saiyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Goku achieves the legendary form, and still gets his ass beat.





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> December 31, Alternate Timelines

That bastard. He tried to kill Vegeta. Shot him right through the fucking chest. 

I gave Krillin a pleading look and tossed him the last senzu bean I had. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I glared at him, feeling my blood pressure rise.

“Oh, the big dumb monkey is upset that I killed his little boyfriend. How sweet.” Frieza mocked me, crossing his arms cockily. 

I whipped my head toward him after watching Krillin give Vegeta the senzu. I felt weird. Something was happening, my body felt hot, my arms and legs twitched with the anger building in my chest.

How dare he even lay a _hand_ on Vegeta. He will die. He will.

I felt a strange burst of power as if my body had shed a heavy coat. I felt the glow around my body grow in intensity. Beyond my ringing ears, I hear my son scream and Vegeta cough.

“Gohan! Find Bulma. Bring everyone back to my ship and leave. I’ll take it from here.”

“But dad-!”

“Listen to me, Gohan! Is Vegeta healed?!” I was having a hard time keeping my voice even while staring Frieza in the eyes. 

“I’m fine, Kakarot.”

His voice calmed me a bit. I took a deep breath, “Good. Go back to the ship.”

“Absolutely not, Kakarot.”

“Ohoho, look at you, Vegeta. Made a friend, I see?” Frieza tilted his head toward Vegeta in the slightest way, and I rushed forward before thinking about it, snatching him by the neck and squeezing ruthlessly.

“Don’t you even look at my Vegeta. Are you ready to die, bastard?”

Frieza widened his eyes at me, choking out a broken sentence, “How? You…?”

“You touched what wasn’t yours. And you’ll pay.”

“Dad…?”

“Why are you still here, Gohan?! I said to go! NOW!”

He stayed quiet, hesitating to leave. Piccolo and Krillin followed him soon after.

“Vegeta. Now.”

He leaned against the rock face, crossing his arms, “Not a chance, Kakarot. I’ve waited my whole life to watch Frieza die. I’m not leaving.”

I growled. Stubborn bastard.

“Fine! Just stay out of the way, Vegeta. I don’t want you getting hurt again,” I stared at him with pleading eyes. His eyebrows twitched at my transformation, but he nodded.

I turned back to Frieza, his neck still tight in my hand, “As for you.”

He chuckled a bit and wrapped his tail around my wrist, wrenching it off with some effort, “Look, monkey. If it makes you feel better I’ll kill you both so you lie next to each other.”

“Your killing days are over, Frieza.”

Without a response, he launched himself at me with blinding speed. I blocked his punch, but he hit hard. I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to take him, even with my new form. 

We exchanged punches back and forth, hitting and missing each other, blocking and dodging as we slowly ascended into the air high above the plateau where Vegeta chose to sit.

I phased out behind him, where he turned and smacked me hard with his tail, sending me flying a distance before advancing on me again. 

He hit me hard across the jaw, and my head snapped back. White stars flitted across my eyes, but I recovered fast, countering his punch with a kick to his side. It smashed into his ribs, throwing him for a loop. He growled and righted himself, gently rubbing his side.

“Monkey… Bastard.”

“Are you worried, Frieza? Afraid you’ve finally met your match?”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth, “Absolutely not, Simien scum. I’m nowhere near my full power just yet,” I looked down the Vegeta, who was watching from below with his knees to his chest, “And when I’m done beating you down, I’ll slowly kill your little Prince, and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

I snarled at him, lunging, “I’ll give my Prince your innards to wear as a scarf!”

“I wish you the best of luck,” He blocked a punch, “You’ll need it.” 

“I hardly think you’re in a position to be challenging a Super Saiyan, Frieza! Kakarot is going to kick your sorry ass, and then I’ll get to wear your intestines like the robe you took from me!” Vegeta shouted up with a wry smile.

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you, Veggie-chan. It’ll get you in trouble,”

I hit Frieza across the jaw with a sickening crunch. He looked back to me, relocating it, “It’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re speaking, Son Goku.”

“Fuck off. Stop stalling and fight me.”

He fell into a fighting stance, “Alright, monkey boy. If you’re so eager to die,” He rushed forward, bashing me hard in the stomach. I doubled over, blood flying from my mouth. I looked up at him with pained eyes. 

“Let’s dance.”

Frieza had been holding back a reserve of extra power. I struggled against every move, failing to block or dodge most of them. Blinded by half pain and half anger, I found it hard to focus well enough to get a good shot in. He absolutely pummeled me, and while I was getting my ass handed to me, I still kept tabs on Vegeta’s energy. He seemed anxious, almost worried. 

A particularly hard punch landed against my cheekbone. I flicked out of consciousness for a second before getting my wits about me and catching myself before crashing into the ground. I glanced up to Vegeta, he had crawled over to the edge of the plateau, looking down at me on his hands and knees.

A flash of white went through my vision and I was being held up by my neck. Frieza spun me around with his tail and gut-punched me over and over. Blood began to leak from my mouth, partly from my internal organs being bludgeoned, and partly because I had lost a tooth or two already in the midst of this battle.

His sharp laugh was the only other sound in my ears than the strange echoing crack of my bones. With every punch I grunted in pain, more blood spitting up and more ribs snapping in several pieces. 

I felt my ascended form slipping, and I tried my best to hold on, to put more fight into it, but it only threw me into a nauseating spell of vertigo.

I slipped out of gold, my aura dissipating into the green sky. I half noticed that dark clouds had begun to roll in, striking bright blue lightning to the ground, paired with the deafening sound of thunder.

We’re fucked. There is no way I’ll be able to stand up to him with the way I’m holding on.

But the punches stopped as another power skyrocketed, almost drowning Frieza’s out. I groaned, doing my best to turn my head up to the plateau.

_Vegeta._

I smiled a bit and chuckled to myself, closing my eyes. Maybe we do have a hope.

Vegeta’s golden hair spiked even further into the air, if that was possible, his muscles bulged with the sudden rush of energy, paired with the blinding rage that seemed to come from nowhere.

“YOU BASTARD!”

He rushed from the hill, rocketing down and smashing clean into Frieza’s side, making him drop me on the ground. I coughed up a bit more blood, watching my hands double in my vision before looking up to Vegeta’s back. He had his chest thrown forward, arms bent.

“You!” He pointed angrily at the lizard, who only sneered in return, “You’re fighting me now,” He tossed a spare senzu to me, and I swallowed it down before even chewing it. It seemed odd that he would have one, but I did bring back quite a few, so I’m not very surprised that he found himself in the possession of it. 

He cracked his knuckles, “As Kakarot’s Prince, it’s my job to make sure he doesn’t get hurt,” He twitched a bit, “He’s my last subject, my last soldier. And I’ll be damned if you take the rest of my kingdom from me.”

Frieza seemed too focused on Vegeta to notice that I had sat up, no bruises or cuts anywhere. 

“Oh, Veggie-chan, still playing games, are you? I was under the impression that you had grown out of your childhood.”

Without entertaining Frieza’s smarm, Vegeta rushed forward and bulleted his fist into his gut, earning a surprised groan and a bit of a snarl. Vegeta already seemed to be putting up a better fight than I had, but I hung on the sidelines just in case he needed me to tag in.

But really he seemed to handle himself just fine. Frieza had to power up more to land a simple hit, making Vegeta laugh.

“You think you can handle two super Saiyans, Frieza?! I’ll show you not to underestimate the best of our race! Kakarot!”

I jumped at the sudden address, “What is it?”

He smirked back at me as he caught a cheap punch, “You get over here. You may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot. The last one, in fact.”

I nodded happily, jumping up and powering into the new form. It was harder the second time. At the beginning, it was out of anger that Frieza had hurt my Prince, but the anger had melted away into awe, seeing Vegeta with the gold hair and turquoise eyes. Something stirred inside me that was foreign, seeing his cocky smirk, but I pushed it off and flashed suddenly into the form, calmly walking over to Vegeta.

“Let’s play a game,” He smirked again and closed his eyes, mercilessly squeezing Frieza’s hand until he squealed in pain, “Whoever gets the last shot in gets to top.”

I instantly felt a blush run up my face, “W-what?”

He huffed and let go of Frieza’s hand who then ignored us for a moment to cradle it, “Kakarot, you really think I’m gonna let my race die? If I have an opportunity to grow our population without muddying it down with filthy human blood I will,” He glanced back at Frieza, who was gradually standing up with a glower on his face, ”As much as I think you’re an idiot, you’re fertile and the only one left,” He shrugged, “Aside from that, you aren’t bad to look at.”

“Oh, well, uh, you’re pretty good looking too… Vegeta.”

“Hn. Anyway. Let’s finish this.” He lunged forward, landing a solid punch right in the middle of Frieza’s face. He went flying backward into a distant cliff face.

“Why are you so much stronger than me? That doesn’t seem fair.” I crossed my arms. 

He only smirked and straightened up, brushing invisible dirt from his chest.

“I guess you’ll have to get used to being pregnant, then.”


End file.
